Where the Lisa is
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: Lisa Simpson, age 18, is pregnant. The father of her child has disappeared and now she goes on this unfamiliar journey of parenting.
1. Lisa, Interrupted

"Where the Lisa is."

By Quick-n-Popular

Chapter One: The Falling of Lisa Simpson.

From the diary of Lisa Simpson:

_Hello, diary, it's me, Lisa, your absent scriber. I apologize for my tardiness for telling you about my life but with all that has followed me for over the past ten years, a lot of which, I've been reluctant to talk about. Starting from the beginning, I successfully accomplished graduating from Springfield Elementary School. Receiving the highest grades possible and not to mention repeating the same feat in Middle School. Junior High went by in a blur and then High School. Some people say High School is one of the most memorable times of your life. Life as a different opinion, also the choices that we make, which counter that opinion. One person changed my life and sadly not for the better…_

The year is 1992, and the Simpson household remains all the more quiet. On the second floor, in the bathroom, leaning next to the door, a young shorthaired girl is crying. Her name is Lisa and clutched in her hand is a stick with a positive plus sign showing in blue. Lisa's been in that position for over an hour and the tears haven't stopped. She does hold them, however, as a pounding knock emits from the door.

"Lisa! C'mon, I need to shave!"

Her brother Bart continued to pound until Lisa got up and hid the stick as she opened the door.

"It's all yours." She said quietly as she left.

Bart's demeanor had changed as he saw the look upon her face.

"Hey, Lise, is everything ok?"

Lisa didn't answer him, instead, retreated back to her room. Lisa sat down on her bed and brought back the stick in front of her. Tears flowed to her eyes, again, and she curled herself into a ball on her bed.

Two hours later, she was on the school bus heading for school. She dazily looked out the window as the town passed by. She ignored all of the greetings made to her on the bus, still staring at the world outside. Upon arriving at the school, she walked past her friends Janey, Alison, and Alex and walked towards the outside lockers of the School. Standing outside of the School smoking Laramie Cigarettes, with two guys was Milhouse.

Milhouse looked at her for a moment and then made a hushed whisper to the two other guys beside him. The two left and Milhouse extinguished his smoke against the side of the building.

"Hey, Lisa-baby, how've you been doin?"

Lisa walked up to him, looking down, she said, "I'm pregnant, Milhouse."

Milhouse's mouth dropped. He looked around as if under the suspicion someone might be overhearing them. He then looked at Lisa again as if she was going to take back the statement and declare the whole thing a joke. She didn't.

Lisa looked up at him again. A tear came to her left eye.

"What're we going to do, Milhouse?"

Milhouse fished another smoke from his pack and placed it in his mouth.

Milhouse took a quick drag and rubbed his eyes, "Are you sure?"

Lisa nodded.

Milhouse then shrugged, "Get rid of it."

Lisa's eyes went wide.

"What? Are you serious?"

Milhouse started walking away, "It's very simple."

Lisa grabbed his arm, "No. It's not simple. You know I can't do that. My Mom would kill me. I would kill me, I think abortion is evil."

"So much for killing yourself, that'd be doing it, anyway." Milhouse joked.

Lisa sighed, "Please, Milhouse, let's get serious."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Milhouse leaned against the building.

Lisa shrugged, "Well, most pregnant teenagers get married, get jobs; you know, try to make it work."

Milhouse then laughed, "I hate to tell you this, Lise, but, I'm not one of those people."

Lisa sadly looked towards the ground, "I thought you might."

Lisa spent the rest of the day with her face down and she remained unresponsive to anyone and everything. Soon, she was called into the Principal's office.

Ironically, Skinner's love of being Principal had escalated to the High School and he watched as Lisa Simpson, gloomily, strolls into his office.

"Hello, Miss Simpson. Do you know why I've called you in today?"

Lisa shrugged.

Skinner walked around his desk and knelt next to the seat Lisa was in.

"What's wrong, Miss Simpson?"

_I broke down and told Skinner about my pregnancy. Despite my complaints he contacted my mother. When she arrived, I felt as if the world had finally come to a halt. She was looking at me during the entire time, asking me questions in exasperation on what was I thinking and, when she finally exhausted that; she finally asked me who it was that got me pregnant. _

"Milhouse!" Marge was standing up and pacing around the room.

Skinner, who had remained quiet, the whole time, asked the first question he had since Marge Simpson had arrived.

"Have you told him?"

Lisa nodded.

Marge sat down and put her hand on her daughter's arm.

"Is he going to take responsibility?"

Lisa closed her eyes and shook her head, the eyes themselves filling with tears.

Marge got out of her seat and hugged her daughter.

"Oh, Lisa."

_When Dad and Bart found out, they swore to find Milhouse, who had disappeared from town, and make him take responsibility. After two months, they stopped. _

_What hadn't stopped was what went right around town. Lisa Simpson, slut, child deviant, and fornicator of the masses. The rumors flailed about, but I was determined, at first, to ignore them and try my best to just concentrate on finishing High School and get ready for college. That was, until…_

"Thank you for coming in Mrs. Simpson. The reason we've called you in today, is to, regrettably, expel your daughter from Springfield Municipal High School." Said Skinner.

Marge went into an outburst, "How can you justify this action! Has she displayed any violent or any other awful behavior which would need this kind of discipline?"

Skinner shook his head, "No, she hasn't. She's the perfect student. This isn't my calling, Mrs. Simpson. The PTA made this decision. They felt that her being pregnant and attending the School will have a negative influence on the student body, especially the freshman."

Marge starred at Skinner, aghast. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Are you, honestly, telling me that those snobs think she'd go around promoting this destructive act of irresponsibility?"

Skinner shrugged, "I can't really say what their motives are, but I do know what power they have and how many other children's parents they have influence over. My hands are tied, Mrs. Simpson, I don't know what else to do, or what I can do."

Marge sighed in bitter defeat.

Lisa, who hadn't said a word during the entire time, just looked at the floor in sadness. Her life had officially ended.

To be continued…

A/N: Just to let those of you know, who've painted a picture of me based on what they've read here; I'm not going to announce nor deny, nor support any kind of political medium. This is a story and I'm writing it for the purpose of telling a story. This is going to become more controversial when the chapters come, but none of what I write reflects to my beliefs.

A/N II: This is kind of a stretch from what I've been writing previously, but I believe it'll still be an engaging story. Also, the year 1992 and the refrence to Lisa being in High School show to my belief that Bart was born in 1980 so Lisa was born in 1982.


	2. A day of reckoning

_After that day, diary, Mom and I went before the board members of the PTA to see about over turning their decision. It proved to be of little use. Springfield is like a cloister, or hive mind, of gossip, ignorance, and stupidity. The committee was stubborn in their decision and we were asked to leave. Mom tried to make the best of it by offering to home school me as she did for Bart when he was younger. I was reluctant to do so and instead studied for the G.E.D. testing. It has been over two months and I've become to show a little of my belly. Bart tries to liven my spirits by saying how if I keep up this whole pregnancy thing I'll begin to look like Homer. The family tries it's best, but I couldn't help feeling this way, for some reason. I went to the doctor the very next day to have a sonogram test…I'm having a boy. _

Dr. Hibbert, who usually heard his patients, give some kind of joy of hearing the sex of their child, waited patiently for Lisa's.

"Well, Lisa?" He asked.

Lisa sighed, "It's great. A boy…"

Marge looked both sad and concerned at how her daughter was taking this news. She knew she was elated when learning the sex of her own children. Knowing how academically driven Lisa was yet, she still had hoped that she would find something of becoming a mother she'd like.

The two had spent the rest of the day at a local Baby Gap, getting clothes and baby name books when they had run into Helen Lovejoy.

"Why, if it isn't Marge Simpson and her daughter Lisa. How've you been?"

Marge was taken back, being a gossip and the wife of the Reverend Minister, Marge had half-expected Helen to berate the two of them for Lisa's condition.

"Uh, we're ok, Helen."

Helen smiled, "I hope you and your daughter are going to come in and have the child baptized once it's born. We at the church have the both of you in our prayers. Unlike that Milhouse."

Lisa looked up and said, "We'll be there, Mrs. Lovejoy."

Mrs. Lovejoy smiled and then walked away.

Marge turned to her daughter, in surprise. "Lisa, why did you say that? I thought you were a Buddhist."

Lisa nodded, "I am. I just don't want the whole town talking about this anymore. I'll play by their rules, for once."

_I should have rethought that, diary. Going to church that Sunday, was one of the most miserable times I have ever been through. Everyone came up to me asking questions like "What were you thinking?" and "I pray your child isn't going to be like Milhouse, will you tell the child it's from a different father?" Going home I went directly to my room and shut off the lights and turned on Bleeding Gums Murphy's record "Sax on the beach." I find this album of my late mentor to be the only consoling and soothing remedy to these past days. I was turning my head when I felt something in my abdomen. I panicked. I called Mom who came rushing into my room._

Marge put a hand against Lisa's belly and smiled.

"Lisa, it's your baby. He's kicking."

Lisa stared in wonder and put her own hand against her stomach, feeling the same sensation she had felt before. For the first time in a while, Lisa Simpson smiled.

"So," Marge said sitting on the bed next to her daughter, "Have you thought of a name, yet?"

Lisa shook her head.

Marge smiled, "There's still time."

Lisa nodded.

The next day Lisa was with Bart, who was driving the both of them to the Krusty Burger.

"So, have ya thought of a name yet, Lise?" Bart asked as he parked in a handicapped parking lot. He then opened his glove box and fiddled around until he found a handicap hanger and put it on his back view mirror.

Lisa shook her head, "No I haven't."

Bart then opened his door and went around and helped his sister out, around, and into the store.

Once inside, Lisa sat herself down at a booth listening to an old Gloria Moon song that was playing aloud on the speakers. Bart went to order for the both of them.

**Chapter Two: A day of reckoning**

Bart and Lisa spent the time talking about their fond years in the Springfield Elementary and how everything seemed to go downhill for the both of them as soon as they reached the upper grades.

The talk seemed to liven Lisa's spirits if a little.

After Bart drove them home, Lisa went up to her room and fell fast asleep.

The following day, Lisa got up and went downstairs as Marge brought her a letter.

"Lisa, do you know a Harold Grunwick?"

Lisa shook her head and took the letter and opened it. Inside were three hundred dollars and a letter.

Lisa read it and held a hand to her mouth.

The contents of the letter were from Milhouse. He informed her that despite what he had told her on the school grounds, he DID want to help out. He just didn't know how, at the time.

His letter told her that he was at a vocational training camp and was learning welding. Milhouse explained that his reason for using another identity for mailing the letter was due to his father receiving threats from Homer and Bart, and he felt this was safer. He asked her to forgive him on running, like he did, and hoped she was well. He ended it with a promise that the other letters he would send would also contain money for Lisa.

Lisa dropped the letter and rushed to her bed as she curled up inside into a ball and cried.

"But why?" She asked to him, even though he wasn't there. "Why did you leave me? Why aren't you here, now, to help me? Don't you love me, Milhouse?"

A water gate of tears opened and Lisa's voice became shrilled as she cried harder and harder.

Soon, there was a knock at the door. Both Homer and Bart were behind it.

"Lisa, honey, is everything alright?" Homer asked.

Lisa made a sobbed reply that was supposed to be a confirmation.

"Hey Lise, do you want some company?" Bart asked.

Lisa, trying to regain herself, shook her head as she replied.

"N…No, Bart…I'll be fine…Really." She fumbled with her sentence.

"Just so you know, Mom is getting dinner ready." Bart said.

"I'll be down soon." Lisa said. She then heard Bart and Homer's retreating footsteps.

Sitting upright, Lisa grabbed a tissue from her nightstand and dabbed at her eyes.

Looking back at the letter, Lisa walked over and tossed it in the garbage.

_Well, Diary, it was then that I realized that I had no one else to carry this burden with me. That this child was min and mine alone to deal with. I decided then and there that little Murphy Simpson had no father._


End file.
